Tus defectos son perfectos
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Toda chica o chico tiende a menospreciarse así mismo de vez en cuando. Hinata era una de esas chicas ¿Que piensa Sasuke Uchiha al respecto? One-shot


_One-shot_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **L** a autoestima es el aprecio, consideración y valoración de uno mismo. Es quererte tal y como eres y no creerte inferior a los demás.

Quererse a si mismo parece cosa fácil pero no lo es porque implica reconocerse como alguien con condiciones para ser querido tal cual es, sin ningún valor agregado; sin embargo existe mucha gente que cuando se mira en un espejo no puede evitar compararse con los demás y creer que no vale nada, que no sirve para nada.

Eso era lo que una joven con la autoestima demasiado baja sentía.

 _Odiaba_ cada parte de su ser y cuerpo.

 _Odiaba_ ser tan débil e insegura, sino lo fuera tal vez su padre seria menos escrito y severo con ella. Tal vez podría realizar sus sueños sin miedo, siendo tenaz y valiente ante todos.

 _Odiaba_ ser tan tímida, callada y patosa. Si no fuera tímida tal vez años atrás hubiera podido proclamar su amor hacia cierto rubio al cual ahora solo sentía afecto fraternal, si no fuera tan callada tal vez tendría más amigos y si no fuera tan torpe los demás no se burlarían de ella.

 _Odiaba_ sus ojos, su piel y su cabello. Sus ojos grises y sin vida, su piel igual de blanca que la nieve y su cabello nada singular. _**Nada comparado a sus amigas.**_

 _Odiaba_ su cuerpo y su estatura. Tal vez si fuera ms delgada seria atractiva y tal vez si fuera más alta y menos menuda tendría mejor calificaciones en deporte.

 _Odiaba sus piernas, sus manos, sus senos, su rostro, su nariz, sus brazos, sus labios,_ _ **TODO.**_

Si se preguntan, hace poco a Hinata Hyuga le valía un bledo su apariencia. Nunca estuvo más de una hora frente al espejo o siquiera a usado maquillaje por que la vanidad y ella no iban de la mano. El espejo y ella solo pasaban el tiempo necesario juntos.

Su cuerpo le desagradaba, por eso mismo lo ocultaba con ropas grandes y holgadas. No le gustaba que sus senos y su trasero atrajeran la atención de los chicos.

Pero un día como cualquiera se replanteo su propia apariencia, dándose cuenta de que ella no era nada al lado de las demás chicas.

Las demás tenían colores de cabello y ojos vivos y alegres. Como su amiga Ino que tenía un hermoso color de cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules.

Su amiga Sakura era delgada y bonita.

Su amiga Temari tenía un hermoso bronceado como color de piel.

Su amiga Tenten tenía mucha fuerza tanto de actitud como físicamente.

Ella amaba a sus amigas, pero al verse un momento en el espejo no podía evitar compararse con ellas. Ellas eran hermosas y ella se sentía horrible al lado de ellas. Se sentía muy poca cosa.

Hinata siempre estaba desconforme consigo misma, no se aceptaba, no podía disfrutar de la vida, proyecta su propia desvalorización en los demás, nunca está satisfecha.

Su vida se basa más en un calvario de calamidades y en una cadena de desencuentros, infortunios, desaciertos, accidentes, tornándola miserable.

Suspiro con resignación mientras miraba el paisaje colorido y vivo frente a ella. Todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Konoha disfrutaban su receso entre juegos estúpidos y charlas sin sentido. Mientras ella se encontraba bajo un gran manzano disfrutando de la sombra que este le regalaba y del reconfortante clima de otoño.

A veces prefería estar sola a estar con sus amigas puesto a que ya no podía estar con ellas sin que se sintiera mal, poniéndola en un estado deprimente preocupando a las chicas. Ella no quería ser una carga para ellas.

Mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos una frase que decía y perjuraba de pequeña llego de flashazo junto con la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro y sonrisa tierna y maternal.

−" _Fuerte como papá…"_

−Y bondadosa como Mamá.−susurro terminando la frase y bajo la mirada.

Ella le había jurado a su madre en su último soplo de vida que así seria. Que sería fuerte ante cualquier situación como su padre y que sería buena y valiente como su madre.

No pudo cumplirle.

−Soy una vergüenza.−susurro enojada consigo misma.

−Hyuga.

Se sobre salto de donde estaba sentada y el color desapareció levemente de su rostro con tan solo escuchar tan conocida voz.

−U-uchiha-san.−otra cosa que odiaba de ella misma; su estúpido tartamudeo que venía sin razón aparente.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Le había dicho miles de veces que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, no le gusta en lo absoluto que _**ella**_ se refiriera a él con honoríficos ni por su apellido.

Hinata tembló un poco al oírlo chasquear la lengua. No es que el azabache le cayera mal, al contrario, le caía bastante bien a pesar de lo frio y hosco que a veces podía ser, solo que la intimidaba algo con su intensa mirada y su voz ronca.

−Te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido.− soltó algo brusco haciendo que Hinata bajara la mirada.

−L-lo siento.−murmuro mirando sus manos las cuales descansaban en su regazo.

Sasuke bufo y se sentó a un lado de ella. Cuando Hinata estaba sola aprovechaba para hacerle compañía aun que casi nunca hablaran.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué?

Simple, Sasuke Uchiha gustaba de Hinata Hyuga. Si, el más guapo de la preparatoria se había fijado en su amiga de la infancia, o conocida.

Debido a que la empresa Uchiha y Hyuga estaba aliada antes de que ellos nacieran las familias de ambos tenían una amistad y por eso mismo ambos se conocían desde pequeños. Claro que debido a la timidez de la Hyuga y el orgullo del Uchiha nunca pudieron estrechar lazos hasta que se inscribieron en la misma prepa.

El orgullo del Uchiha no le permitía decirle a Hinata que él solo había entrado en esa preparatoria porque sabía que ella entraría en la misma, su orgullo mucho menos le permitía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando era pequeño pensaba que solo le gustaba como amiga, y es decir ella era la única que no gritaba ni chillaba su nombre con un "¡Sasuke-kun!". Ella era amable y tranquila. Cualidades que a él le gustaban mucho de ella.

Pero conforme pasó el tiempo y fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que no solo le agradaba Hinata. A él le gustaba mucho. Lamentablemente cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella siempre había algo o alguien que lo impedía.

No fue hasta que entraron a la prepa que pudieron hablar y relacionarse más, lo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto era que ella casi siempre lo mirara con temor. Odiaba eso.

El no le había hecho nada para que la chica reaccionara así.

−Hace un momento…−hablo por primera vez captando la atención de la oji perla que tenia a un lado− Escuche que te llamaste vergüenza… ¿Por qué?− le desagradaba, no, odiaba que la chica se menospreciara de esa manera.

Hinata boqueo unos segundos avergonzada por que el Uchiha hubiese escuchado eso. Después bajo la mirada.−Porque es la verdad. S-soy una vergüenza.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos.−No es verdad, Hyuga.

Hinata parpadeo impresionada y miro atentamente al azabache.

Ante esa mirada Sasuke desvió su mirada con incomodidad. El no desviaba la mirada ante cualquier par de ojos que lo estuvieran observando pero con Hinata era diferente. Parecía como si ella con una sola mirada entrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

− ¿P-por q-que dice e-eso Uchiha-san?

Sasuke bufo sin levantar la mirada.

− ¿Tu por qué piensas eso de ti misma?

Hinata lo miro con asombro un par de segundos para luego sonreír melancólicamente.

−N-no soy lo q-que quisiera s-ser, ni lo q-que los demás e-esperaban de mi.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, ella tratando de retener sus lagrimas para no verse más patética y el sumido en sus pensamientos.

− ¿Es malo ser como tú? ¿Una chica que tiene empatía y nobleza? ¿Es malo que a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada seas humilde y bondadosa?

Hinata levanto la vista atónita a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Sasuke Uchiha hablando bien de una persona? Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Sin embargo bajo la mirada nuevamente.

−P-pues m-mi padre p-piensa que esas son d-debilidades….

−Eso es porque es un idiota. No me importa que sea tu padre o el gran Hiashi Hyuga, sigue siendo un idiota.−mascullo entre dientes apretando la presión de sus brazos que aun se encontraban cruzados.

Hinata se sorprendió nuevamente y una sutil sonrisa se implanto en su rostro.

−Aun así…−intento decir pero nuevamente Sasuke la interrumpió.

−Se que te comparas con las chicas y si piensas que ellas son mas lindas que tu, estas equivocada.− apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño tratando de que el pequeño rosado que se coloreo en sus mejillas desapareciera. Le estaba costando trabajo decir todo aquello, era vergonzoso. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera verdad.

Hinata se sonrojo más de lo humanamente posible y bajo rápidamente la mirada jugando con sus dedos, un tic que tenía desde niña y que igualmente no le gustaba.

Sasuke al verla sonrío demedio lado, a diferencia de Hinata, el amaba sus sonrojos y ese tierno jugueteo de dedos.

−E-eso d-dice porque e-es mi a-amigo.

−Pregúntale a quien sea y veras que todos piensan lo mismo que yo.

Hinata sonrío radiante hacia Sasuke.

−G-gracias Uchiha-san. Es muy amble.

Sasuke gruño nuevamente.

−Sasuke, dime Sasuke.

Hinata le asintió sonriente.−De acuerdo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió conforme pensando que su nombre con ese sufijo nunca había sonado mejor. Cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el roble del gran árbol. De repente y de la nada unas palabras salieron de sus labios impresionando a Hinata y a el mismo. Fue un pequeño susurro.

−Tú me gustas.

Hinata abrió los ojos abruptamente y volteo hacia Sasuke ¿Había escuchado bien? Su rostro tomo un rojo fosforescente y boqueo unos segundos incrédula.

La campana sonó dando el aviso de que debían regresar a sus respectivas clases.

Al escuchar eso Sasuke se levanto del suelo sin voltear a ver a Hinata y se puso de espaldas dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente dispuesto a dirigirse al aula.

− ¿Te vas a quedar allí, Hyuga?−pregunto sin que Hinata se diera cuenta del sonrojo que inundaba su rostro que antes era inexpresivo.

Hinata salió de su incredulidad pestañeando repetidas veces. Tal vez había escuchado mal, si eso fue.

Era imposible que al guapo y arrogante Uchiha le gustara la tímida y débil Hyuga ¿Verdad?

− ¡V-voy!−exclamo levantándose torpemente del suelo para seguir al Uchiha que ya se había adelantado a paso lento para no dejar a Hinata atrás.

Puede que Hinata odiara todo de sí misma, pero para Sasuke… sus defectos eran perfectos.

− ¿Tienes planes para hoy Hyuga?−

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo one-shot Sasuhina *-* quería hacer algo reflexivo para las chicas o chicos que se tienen poca estima. Para que se dieran cuenta que mientras ellos siempre ven defectos en sí mismos siempre habrá alguien quien piense que tus defectos no son del todo defectos ;)_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado*u* es la primera vez que no escribo algo pervertido así que creo que merezco Reviews :3 solo si ustedes creen que me los merezca u.u_

 _Oh si, antes de que se me olvide: Si a alguien de ustedes les gustaría ver un ObitoHinata pues ¡¿Qué creen?! Subí uno que será Two-shot ;) estará a su disposición si alguien gusta leer y por su puesto aceptare las críticas y comentarios de los demás ;)_

 _Se despide Hime †_

 _ **19/08/2015…**_


End file.
